


the feeling inside strikes a nerve and it all went numb

by ahana



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Glasses, M/M, Red Bull, isak likes red bull and even likes glasses ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahana/pseuds/ahana
Summary: Isak and Red Bull make a terrible combination. So do Even and Isak’s glasses.





	the feeling inside strikes a nerve and it all went numb

**Author's Note:**

> So I sent in an ask to @julieandem on tumblr via anon about Isak in glasses and then I couldn’t get it out of my head while I was studying for my driver’s test so this happened. This is stupid as hell but Isak in glasses does something to Even and I absolutely love this concept okay? 
> 
> Title from the song Over by Honors.

Even just wants a beer and to marathon the new season of House of Cards. It isn’t too much to ask, he thinks, after a torturous week of filming college students who can’t understand the depth of their characters, helping old men find groceries that are right in front of their eyes and running like Usain Bolt to get onto the tram he nearly missed. Even wants a quiet night in pajamas, preferably with his boyfriend tucked under his arm. He should have known that the universe hates him way too much for his simple request to go through.

 

 **Fra Isak [20:12]:**  
_dude how many red bulls do you think i can chug down in 2 minutes? i wanna try holy shit_

 

“Fuck,” Even thinks, “oh fuck.”

 

Here’s the thing about Isak and Red Bull: it’s a bad combination. He figured that out during the first few months they moved in together when Isak needed to study for a Biology exam. After 3 cans, Isak couldn’t stop pacing around the room while balancing his Biology textbook in one hand and a highlighter in the other. He highlighted various parts of their crappy furniture, shouted out random definitions at the top of his lungs – _meiosis is a type of cell division that results in four daughter cells each with half the number of chromosomes of the parent cell, as in the production of gametes and plant spores_ – and didn’t sleep at all that night. After that came the unfortunate Birthday Night (a total of 18 Red Bull cans were found in the morning) and then the Christmas-That-Shall-Not-Be-Spoken-Of (all Even remembers is the involvement of canaries, balloons and Isak downing at least 4 cans of Red Bull). Needless to say, Isak with more than 2 Red Bulls is dangerous. And now he wants to see how many he can chug in 2 minutes?

 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Even mutters to himself. He’s about to type out an exasperated answer when he gets another message from Isak. Or eight.

 

 **Fra Isak [20:12]:**  
_shit wrong chat_

 

 **Fra Isak [20:12]:**  
_that was for jonas_

  
**Fra Isak [20:13]:**  
_but hei baby when are you coming back_

  
**Fra Isak [20:13]:**  
_microbio was being a pain in the ass so i needed liquid courage_

  
**Fra Isak [20:13]:**  
_blame this on the stress of the optomhologist appointment today. it was tooooo much and fuck the chapter we started in microbio is so tough I want to scream like that lady from that scene in that movie we saw yesterday_

  
**Fra Isak [20:13]:**  
_*ophthmalogist_

 

 **Fra Isak [20:14]:**  
_*ophthalmologist_

  
**Fra Isak [20:14]:**  
_oh btw we need to buy more alcohol_

  
Uh-fucking-oh.

 

* * *

 

 

Even wills his legs to move faster, climbing the stairs two at a time and trying to fish his keys out of his pocket at the same time. He was already trying to assess the damage in his head and was trying to find ways to calm Isak down when he unlocks the door to their apartment.  
It was the same apartment they had moved into two years ago with Eskild’s blessings (yes that was a big part of the move and that’s definitely a story for another time) and not much had changed. Well, except for the fact that they owned too much shit and not enough space (Even didn’t really mind, he thought it made the apartment truly belong to them and them alone; Isak thought that not walking over the Lego’s pieces they impulsively bought at 4:00 would be better than free pizza at this point).

 

“Isak?”

 

Almost immediately he hears a questioning “Even?”

  
Even sets his bag down hurriedly and hangs his keys up on the little hook by their door side cabinet. He runs a hair through his hair and takes a deep breath before walking into their living room/bedroom/dining room/gaming room.

  
“Isak?”

  
“Even!”

  
“Isak what were you think – ”

  
Even stops mid-step at the sight that greets him. He feels his jaw slacken and his eyes widen as he takes in the scene – _mess_ – in front of him. Papers litter the floor of the apartment, Isak’s terrible handwriting scribbled all over them lined with perfect diagrams penciled in, and textbooks lay open in front of their bed. On top of the papers are 3 Red Bull cans and a porcelain cup that Even usually uses for tea in the morning. Even’s eyes drag themselves towards the bed where Isak is stood on top of it frozen with his right hand clasping a crushed Red Bull can and his left hand loosely holding his phone in between two fingers. He’s wearing Even’s sweatpants, a blue shirt that probably belonged to Jonas and –

 

“Oh.”

  
Glasses. Isak Valtersen was wearing rectangular, half rimmed glasses. Glasses. Fuck.

  
“Hei Even,” Isak loudly exclaims as he jumps off the bed and lands in front of him.

  
“You have glasses,” Even says softly, and quite dumbly might he add. Although, could anyone really blame him? Isak’s intelligence is a turn-on in and of itself, with him knowing so much about how things work and all the theories and definitions he throws in Even’s face when he gets too carried away reading about the latest NASA developments, but when you throw in glasses – and not just any glasses, it’s the especially nerdy ones that make the wearer look like they have the answer to every fucking question in the world – glasses that frame Isak’s face in a perfect way, you can’t really blame his brain for not being able to function. Even thinks Isak’s perfect every single morning and night, but this – _this_ – is a whole new level of perfection Even is not prepared for.

  
“So, I know we discussed a ban on Red Bull. I know okay? But I needed it, Even. It feels so good and I was so tired and I just fucking needed it. Besides, I got so much work done. I finished that stupid chapter and I finally understood what that stupid professor was saying. Why does he even teach kids if he has no interest in teaching kids?”

  
Isak goes on talking about the song blaring through his phone but Even can’t comprehend anything beyond the first four sentences because of the fucking glasses perched on Isak’s nose. He keeps pushing them back every three seconds with his index finger, wrinkling his nose as he does it and Even can’t fucking take it.

  
Naturally he screams, “You have glasses!” in Isak’s face.

  
Isak stops for a second, blinks, pushes his glasses up his nose again and then – “Yeah. Remember I went to the ophthalmologist today? They’re only for reading though. I don’t know why I’m still wearing them because it feels funny like as if my face grew a new part or something but it also feels cool because I used to watch grownups wearing glasses as a kid and I thought they looked smart as fuck right? Wait why are you looking at me like that?”

  
“Bed. Now.”

  
“What? But it’s a mess and there’s like papers and – ”

  
“Isak,” Even says lowly with desperation seeping into his voice.

  
“Okay Jesus Christ! You got it. But why?”

  
“Glasses Isak,” Even says as he slowly steers Isak towards the bed. Even’s not looking at anything but Isak’s face and the black glasses, so a sensible part of his brain makes a note to apologize to Isak for possibly stamping on his microbiology notes.

  
“Glasses,” he says again, softer as Isak move back on the bed and Even follows to hover over him.

  
“Glasses,” Isak says, half way between a question and an imitation.

  
“Glasses,” Even says before leaning down and hungrily kissing Isak.

  
Well. There goes his quiet night in pajamas.


End file.
